


Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share

by sweetlittlebutterfly



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlebutterfly/pseuds/sweetlittlebutterfly
Summary: At the annual Molly's New Year's Eve party, some jealous feelings lead to long overdue confessions.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Delicate by Taylor Swift

Jay’s eyes are drawn to her the second the door to Molly’s opens. Her cheeks are pink from the cold, hair up in a more intricate style than her usual ponytail. She shrugs off her coat to reveal a glittery black dress. It’s fairly modest in the grand scheme of things, a neckline that shows just a hint of cleavage and a skirt that stops just above the knee. But it’s so far from the jeans and t-shirt he’s used to seeing her in that he’s momentarily taken aback.

Adam whistles beside him as she walks over to their table and she winks at him in response. Despite knowing that anything between them is over now and they’re just friends, he still has just to push down the residual jealousy that rears its ugly head again.

It’s only then that he notices the brunette standing behind her.

“Hey guys, this is my old friend, Jess. She’s in town for the holidays, mind if she joins us?”

Nobody protests so they pull up an extra chair and perform the usual introductions. She sits down next to him and yes, it’s a tighter squeeze with an extra person round the table than usual, but she sits a little closer than is really necessary. His knee bumps against hers and she flashes him that smile, the one that feels like it’s just for him and he can’t help but return it.

It’s not long before Jess is being harassed for stories about a younger Hailey.

“Oh, remember the time we snuck out to that college party, senior year? You wouldn’t believe what this one got up to,” she says, smirking in Hailey’s direction.

He watches in amusement as the team’s excitement grows. She laughs, before standing up. “I’m gonna need to be a lot drunker before we tell _that_ story.” She disappears to the bar, leaving her audience begging for more.

* * *

By eleven thirty, the party is in full swing. The makeshift dancefloor is thriving, including his friends. He’d declined all requests to join in, he’s not much of a dancer. Except hers. When she’d wandered over, fluttered her eyelashes and asked him to dance with her, he’d been ready to throw out the rule book and follow her. But she’d been dragged away before he could answer, the promise of _later_ on her lips.

So now he sits at the bar, chatting with Herrmann whenever he’s not serving someone, and watching them twirl around the floor. He tries not to let his eyes linger on her too much, but she’s like a magnet, every time he looks away she draws him back in. He tenses when someone approaches her from behind, a guy he vaguely recognises as a cop from the twenty-seventh. He says something in her ear and she throws her head back and laughs. He tells Herrmann he’ll be right back and heads for the bathroom, missing the firefighter’s knowing smirk as he walks away.

He’s so deep in thought as he exits the bathroom that he walks straight into someone coming in the opposite direction. He starts to apologise, then looks up and realises who he’s bumped into.

“Totally my fault, wasn’t looking where I was going,” Jess says, smiling at him. “I’m glad I found you actually, I’ve been trying to catch you all night.”

“You have?” He asks, confused. She nods, taking a step towards him.

“You know, Hailey’s told me so much about you, but she failed to mention just how attractive you are.”

He’s so stuck on the fact that Hailey tells her friends about him that it takes a moment for his brain to catch up to the second part of her sentence. But by then it’s too late, she’s already leaning forward, hands in his hair, and pressing her lips to his.

It’s over before it’s even begun. He pulls away, ready to tell her he’s flattered but not interested, but he’s distracted by a flash of blonde in the doorway.

“Hailey…”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll leave you to it.”

She’s gone before he can say anything else. Though her expression mostly read as surprised, he knows her well enough to have seen the hurt underneath it.

“If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have done that,” Jess says, reminding him that she’s still there.

“Known what?”

She chuckles, wishing him luck, before leaving out of the same door Hailey just had. He stands there, trying to process the last few minutes. But eventually he goes to do the same thing he’s done so many times before. He runs after her.

* * *

“Jesus, Hailey, what are you doing? It’s freezing out here.”

Jay finds her outside, in nothing but her dress. The snow is falling lightly and she’s shivering but she makes no move to go back inside. He takes off his jacket and places it around her shoulders.

“That wasn’t what it looked like.” He cringes as he says it, the oldest cliché in the book, even if it is true.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, she’s been flirting with you all night.”

“She has?” Had he really been that oblivious? She shoots him a look that says she’s thinking the same thing.

“You should go for it. Jess is a great girl, you’d be good together.”

“I’m sure she’s lovely, but she’s not…” He stops. He’s standing at the edge of a familiar cliff, searching for the courage to leap.

“Not what?” She snaps defensively.

“She’s not you.”

He lets the words hang there for a moment. One foot over, just jump.

“Hailey, I’ve tried so hard not to feel this. I’ve been here before and it ended badly. And I didn’t want to risk what we have. Our partnership, our friendship, means the world to me. But I can’t keep pretending that I haven’t fallen for you.”

He watches for her reaction. Her expression is guarded and for the first time in a long time he can’t tell what she’s thinking. It reminds him of their early days of working together, when he was so determined to figure her out. Her silence makes him nervous.

“Sorry,” he says quietly, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet. “I shouldn’t have said that, we can just forget-”

He cuts himself off when he feels her hand on his cheek. The hand itself is as cold as ice, and yet her touch spreads warmth right through him. She tips his head back up to look at her again, a soft smile playing on her lips.

He has a bit more warning for this one. She leans in slowly, hesitantly. He understands, this line that they’re about to cross can’t be undone. But all of that fear goes out the window the moment her lips meet his. It’s like a switch has been flipped and now that they’ve gone there he can’t get enough. He pulls her flush against him, hands gripping her waist. His jacket falls off her shoulders and into the snow as she winds her arms around his neck, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he can taste the cocktails she’s been drinking all night on her tongue, along with something else that is indescribably Hailey.

They only pull away when they hear the cheering coming from inside. She reaches for his hand to look at the watch on his wrist. Midnight on the dot.

“Happy new year, Jay.”

He doesn’t bother saying it back, just leans in for more. He’s ended and started the year with her and he can’t think of anything better.

* * *

He’s not sure how long it’s been by the time she pulls away again. She’s smiling as she does so, and he leans down to touch his forehead to hers.

“As _amazing_ as this is, I can’t feel my fingers anymore and I’m starting to worry about frostbite.”

He laughs, untangling her hands from his hair and wrapping them up in his own. Not that his are much warmer at this point, but he’d give her every ounce of heat he had left if necessary.

“Wanna go back inside?” He asks, jerking his head towards the door to Molly’s a few feet away. It’s a stroke of luck really that no one has come outside and found them, they’ve not exactly hidden themselves.

“Actually, I was thinking we could go somewhere else.” There’s mischief in her eyes and it sends a shiver through him that has absolutely nothing to do with the cold. He tries to cover it but if her grin is anything to go by, she noticed.

“C’mon, I should say bye to Jess before we leave, I hope she won’t mind.”

He bends to pick up his discarded jacket, dusting off the snow and putting it on, before heading in after her. He stops just short of where she’s standing, following her line of sight to the corner of the room, where Jess is practically in Kevin’s lap, looking like they’re about two minutes away from public indecency.

“Never mind, I think she’ll be fine,” Hailey laughs.

He frowns. “Am I really that easily replaceable?”

“Not to me,” she says, turning to give him that smile again and he swears his heart is beating faster than it should be.

“Now, we can stay here and stroke your bruised ego,” she says, stepping forward, leaning in to murmur directly into his ear. “Or you can take me home.”

“Get your coat.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. He watches her, as he’d done since the moment she walked in. And she knows it, because there’s an extra swing in her hips as she moves that’s just for him.

He’s never been a fan of New Year’s Eve, but as they walk towards his truck, her hand in his, he thinks maybe it isn’t so bad after all.


	2. Only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just to say a massive thank you for your responses to the first chapter. I only got back into writing fairly recently and this is the first time I've posted anything in years, so I was pretty nervous.
> 
> I had this second chapter planned since I wrote the first, but I didn't want to promise anything in case I never finished it. This got away from me a little bit, it's more than double the length of the first one. This is also my first attempt at smut.
> 
> Title from Dress by Taylor Swift

It doesn’t take long to make it to his apartment. He’s practically vibrating with anticipation, knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel. He feels like a teenager again, taking a girl home for the first time. He shouldn’t be this nervous, it’s Hailey. The woman knows him inside out, trusts him with her life on a daily basis. But maybe that’s the point, maybe the gravity of this is starting to hit him.

To anybody else, she’d be the picture of calm as she hums softly along with the radio. But he doesn’t miss the way her fingers drum against her thigh, the way she shifts position every few minutes, the way she steals glances at him anytime she thinks he won’t notice. She feels it too.

He parks in his spot and switches off the engine, finally turning to look at her after keeping his eyes firmly on the road for the entire drive. Except she’s already getting out, walking towards his building like she owns the place and he scrambles to catch up.

Her heels are off the minute the door to his apartment is shut. She groans as her feet hit the floor and he looks on in amusement.

“Don’t judge me,” she says, trying to sound serious but the smile betrays her. “You try wearing these torture devices all night.”

She waves them at him to make her point, before tossing them into the corner. Then her coat is hung up next to his, her bag set down on the coffee table and he’s struck by how domestic it all feels. This could be them, coming home together after drinks with the team. _Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jay_.

He clears his throat, as if he’s worried she overheard his thoughts, and heads to the kitchen, to safer territory.

“I think I have some beers in,” he calls back to her.

“Jay,”

“Or something stronger, whiskey?” He’s rooting around in the cupboards.

“Jay,”

“Or we could-”

“Jay!” She’s stood behind him when he turns around. “I don’t want a drink.”

She launches herself at him and this kiss isn’t like the ones outside Molly’s, tentative, shy, a little hesitant, like one wrong move would bring the whole thing crashing down. But they’re past that now and can just give in, _finally_. It’s intense, fast, messy. Her teeth scrape against his bottom lip, nails scratch at the back of his neck. His hands go to her thighs, lifting her like it’s nothing so she’s perched on the counter. Her legs wrap around his waist to hold him against her.

Her hands come back around and begin to undo the buttons on his shirt and when she gets to the bottom, she pulls his arms from around her so she can push it off. She’s seen him without a shirt countless times, in the locker room, around their homes when one of them has crashed on the other’s couch. But she’s never looked at him like this, like she’s starving and he’s her next meal.

She falters when her eyes find his shoulder, lingering there. She pauses for a second and he holds his breath, waiting for her next move. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to the scar there and it’s more intimate than anything else that’s happened so far. It’s an acknowledgement of what they’ve been through together, the things that almost tore them apart, but didn’t. He survived, they survived. And now they’re here, together.

He pulls her back to kiss her again, deepy, passionately. He tries to pour everything he’s feeling into this one kiss until eventually they need to come up for air.

“Hailey, are we rushing into this?”

The words are barely above a whisper and they’re out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about it. He doesn’t regret a second of this night, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still cautious. She cocks her head, looking at him curiously.

“What’s the rule? Three dates?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“And what counts as a date? Dinner? Drinks? Movies? Late night talks about your deepest, darkest secrets?” She smirks at him and he rolls his eyes, figuring out where she’s going with this. “We’ve done all of those things, and a lot more than three times.”

“They weren’t actually dates though.”

“Maybe not. But still, I think we’ve waited long enough.”

She leans forward again placing kisses down his neck and running a hand over his chest, but she quickly stops when he doesn’t respond. She smiles softly, though there’s a little sadness behind it, and pushes him backwards so she can hop down from the counter.

“If you want to take this slow, then that’s what we’ll do,” she’s walking back into the living room as she talks. He panics when he realises she’s gathering her things, that she’s going to leave. _You’ve done it again, you’ve pushed her away._

“Don’t go,” he pleads, catching her arm to stop her moving. Her eyes dart to his hand and he realises he’s holding on too tightly. He immediately lets go, looking for any sign that he’s hurt her but she only looks concerned.

“Jay, you know that I’m not just here for tonight, don’t you? Even if I go home now, that isn’t the end of this.”

An overwhelming sense of relief washes over him as she says the words that he didn’t know he needed to hear, so strong that he wants to crumble under it. She holds him up though, she always does, and guides him over to the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her as she sits down next to him.

“I know that I didn’t say it before, but I feel the same way, of course I do.”

He knew that really, but hearing her say it out loud is different, makes him feel giddy and excited and if it wouldn’t be really embarrassing, he’d probably start jumping for joy.

“This is it for me, Jay, I’m all the way in, no matter what.” She leans in for a chaste kiss to seal the deal and he smiles against her lips. “It really is okay if you want to move more slowly.”

He thinks about what she said before, about how long they’ve waited. He thinks about the almosts that have been a staple throughout their relationship. The almost confessions and the almost dates. The mixed signals and the times he convinced himself that it was all in his head. He should be angry with himself, now he knows how close they’ve been all along. She’s right, they’ve wasted so much time.

Only when he looks at her next to him, thinks about the words that have just come out of her mouth, he can’t feel anything other than pure happiness. The kind of happiness he didn’t think he’d feel again. He’s had his moment of panic and she’s satisfied all of his doubts. And he doesn’t want to wait anymore either.

He puts his hand on her thigh, his thumb dipping underneath her skirt to stroke the skin there.

“Don’t start something you’re not gonna finish,” she warns.

He waits until her gaze meets his, holding eye contact for a few seconds before whispering, “I have every intention of finishing this.”

She moves to swing a leg over him and then she’s settling into his lap. He sighs as she kisses him again, picking up from where they left off. It’s been barely fifteen minutes since they were in the kitchen and that already feels like too long have been away from her.

His hands reach up to try and undo her hair, desperate to run his fingers through it, but he’s met with resistance. _Has she glued this in place?_ He makes a noise of frustration and she giggles against him, actually giggles. It’s a sound he’s never heard from her before and one that he vows to make sure he hears again.

“Hold out your hand.” He does as he’s told, and she reaches up and begins to remove the many pins holding her hair up until he’s got a pile of them in his palm. She shakes her head and her hair falls messily around her shoulders. “Better?” She laughs.

He lets the bobby pins fall from his grip, burying his hands in her hair and attempting to pull her closer, but she stops him. “You know, I gave those to you so I could keep them together, you’re gonna be finding them in your couch for weeks now.”

“I don’t care,” she gasps as he tugs gently so her head tips back and starts to kiss down her neck. He keeps going until he reaches the neckline of her dress and tries to pull it down but she slaps his hand away.

“This was expensive, you’re not ruining it because you’re impatient.”

“I’ll buy you another one.” She chuckles and shakes her head.

“If you wanted to take off my dress,” she gets up, turning around to face away from him so he can see the zip running down her back. “All you had to do was ask,” she finishes, smirking over her shoulder at him.

He stands, sweeping her hair out of the way and pulls the zip down slowly, her pale skin coming into view, contrasting with the dark fabric. When he gets about halfway down, he realises she’s not wearing a bra. He pauses for a second and even though he can’t see her face, he knows she’s wearing a self-satisfied look. He continues, and when he gets to the bottom, he pulls the sleeves down her arms and watches as it lands in a pile around her feet.

He expects her to turn around, prepares himself for it, but she doesn’t. Instead, she looks over her shoulder at him again.

“I’m going to the bedroom, when you join me, I expect your pants to be gone.” She flashes him one more smile before she walks away.

Once she’s out of view, he immediately complies with her order, reaching for his belt. There’s a nearly naked Hailey Upton in his bedroom, he’s far too eager to play it cool.

She’s sat on his bed, one leg crossed over the other, arms behind her to lean back on her hands. Her hair’s not quite long enough to truly cover anything but she’s moved in front of her chest anyway. His eyes roam her body and he knows that hers are doing the same. They seem to make it back to each other’s faces at the same time, and despite the undeniable tension in the room, there’s a softness when they make eye contact, a shy smile on her face that says she can’t believe they’re here either.

She moves backwards so that she’s lay completely on the bed instead of sitting on the end, at the same time as he walks forward to join her. She reaches for him, pulling him down on top of her. Her skin against his feels like heaven. He touches every inch of her that he can reach, wanting to commit it to memory.

His hand comes up to rest on her ribs and he glances at her briefly, waits for the tiny nod she gives him, before moving higher. For a moment he wants to laugh, because Christ, his hand is on Hailey’s breast, but then she’s arching into his touch and suddenly it’s no longer funny. His thumb brushes her nipple and he watches her eyes close, mouth open slightly. It’s a sight to behold but he tears himself away in order to lean forward and close his mouth around the other one. She moans and he’s really glad they had that talk, really glad they’ve established that is not a one time thing because he could easily become addicted to that sound, to this, to her.

She pulls on his hair to bring his mouth back up to hers and he’s so into kissing her that he doesn’t notice her legs wrap around him, doesn’t realise what she’s up to until he’s already on his back and she’s looking down at him. She shifts her hips on top of him, the only thing separating them being the two pieces of fabric they’ve got left on, and he has to bite back a moan of his own.

“Hailey,” he warns as she keeps going. The look she gives him is wicked and okay, two can play at that game.

He slips a hand between them to press against her through her underwear. Her movement falters for a moment but she recovers quickly. So he takes it one step further and dips his fingers underneath them. That gets her attention.

“God,” she breathes as he circles her clit.

“Jay will do just fine.” She tries to glare at him, but then she’s bucking into his hand, bracing herself on his chest. He’d only intended to tease her but now he’s not sure he can stop, not sure he wants to.

He watches her chest move up and down as her breathing quickens, her bottom lip works its way in between her teeth, her eyes shut tightly. The light from the lamp across the room that she must have turned on earlier illuminates her and he wants to capture the moment, to remember this. But then she’s urging him to go faster, and who is he to deny her.

It happens all at once, her nails dig into his chest, just on the border of painful. She tenses suddenly, head thrown back as his name falls off her lips, along with a few other choice words and he’s mesmerised by her. Eventually, she taps at his wrist and he removes his hand from her underwear. She falls forward, head laying his chest as she catches her breath.

“You good?” He asks after a few minutes. He presses a kiss to the top of her head while he runs his hands down her back. She moves in what he thinks is a nod, before sitting up enough so she can look at him.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, hands trailing over the now angry red marks on his chest.

“Literally never apologise for _that_.”

She chuckles, leaning forward so she inches away from his skin. “Well, why don’t I kiss it better?”

And she does just that, pressing light kisses to the marks. Only she doesn’t stop there. Her lips follow the path down his chest, his stomach, until they reach the elastic on his underwear. Her fingers hook into them and pull them down his legs, slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she does. She comes back up, lips now on his thigh, his hip, moving ever closer and if anticipation could kill him then he’d already be dead.

In fact, he’s thinking so hard, that when she does finally take him into her mouth, he’s almost startled. But God, it’s better than anything he could have imagined. Her hair has fallen around her face so all he sees when he looks at her is a mass of blonde. And then she’s doing something with her tongue that makes him see stars and he knows he has to stop her, now.

“Hailey,” she looks up. “As amazing as you are that, it’s not how I want tonight to end.”

He pulls on her arm to encourage her to meet him back at the top of the bed, kissing her firmly when she does. He fumbles to reach into his bedside drawer, but he can’t see what he’s doing and the angle’s awkward. She laughs into the kiss, before pulling away and opening it herself. She rummages for a moment.

“This what you were looking for?” She says, holding a condom between two fingers in front of his face.

“How did you know?” He teases, taking it from her. She rolls off him, giving him room to put it on. She quickly pulls her underwear off, throwing them on the floor somewhere, and then he’s laying on top of her again.

He looks down at her, hair spread across his pillow, big blue eyes looking up at him, a lazy smile on her lips and he thinks this is it. The last first time. Because he can’t imagine ever wanting anyone else after this. He’s been in love before, but this is different, she’s different. And he wants to articulate this to her but he can’t find the right words. Luckily he doesn’t have to.

“I know, me too,” she whispers, thumb stroking across his cheek. It’s that thing they do, talking without talking, yet more proof to him that this is right, that they’re meant to be here.

He enters her slowly, stopping to give them both a moment when his hips finally meet hers. He could stay there forever, but after a minute she’s wiggling her hips and telling him to move. He sets a steady rhythm, her legs wrapping around him, hands running through his hair. They barely take their eyes off each other, the only sound in the room their shallow breaths and the ever so slight creak of the bed.

“Jay, please,” she chokes out and he gets the hint. He hooks an arm under one of her legs, changing the angle and she moans. He speeds up, which is exactly what she wanted because she only gets louder. His limbs scream at him as if he’s running a marathon, but he keeps it up, anything to keep making her sound like that, look like that. His world starts blurring around the edges and he’s not sure how much longer he’ll last.

“Hailey, I can’t-” he cuts himself off, but she understands, bringing a hand between them. If he wasn’t concentrating so hard, he’d help her out, but it doesn’t look like she needs him. Her hand moves furiously, hips meeting his on every thrust and she’s falling, harder than the first time. She clenches around him, body shaking and that’s all he can take. He lets go and tumbles over the edge with her.

He’s not sure how long they lay there, ragged breaths and sweaty bodies tangled around each other, but after a while she pushes gently on his shoulder to get him to move so she can get up. She disappears into the bathroom and he takes the opportunity to sort himself out, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes, smiling to himself.

He’s surprised when she jumps onto the bed beside him, hand coming up to clutch his chest. He hadn’t heard her come back into the room. She laughs at his reaction.

“Thought you were asleep then,”

He raises an eyebrow. “So your response was to give me a heart attack? I’m not sure I want you to stay over anymore”

“Oh okay then,” she says sarcastically, moving to get up, but he pulls her back down before she can go anywhere. He pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around her as she buries her face into his neck.

“This is real, right?” She whispers. “I’m not going to wake up tomorrow alone, in my own bed, and realise it’s all been a dream?”

He just can’t resist. “Is that you admitting to having dirty dreams about me?”

She smacks him lightly on the chest, but she’s laughing at the same time.

“If this is a dream,” he says, more seriously. “Don’t wake me up.”

“I suppose we should thank Jess for finally pushing us in the right direction.”

He scoffs. “If we’re thanking everyone that made us jealous tonight, there’ll be a lot of more people on the list.”

She lifts her head to look at him. “Like who?”

“Like every guy at Molly’s that was staring at you all night.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re exaggerating. The only guy I remember staring was you.”

He ignores the prickle of embarrassment at being caught. “There were definitely other people interested in you. What about the one you are dancing with for ages?”

She looks confused, forehead wrinkling in the way it does when she’s thinking. Then her eyes widen. “You mean Brian?” She’s laughing, not just a quick chuckle, hysterical laughter, so hard she shakes.

“Oh Jay,” she manages to get out between breaths. “Brian was flirting tonight, but it definitely wasn’t with me.”

Now it’s his turn to be confused. “But I saw-” he stutters. “You were laughing pretty hard at whatever he said.”

“I was laughing,” she says, looking somewhere between amused and like she feels a bit sorry for him. “Because he’d just asked me if Adam was single.”

He lets this new information sink in for a second. “You didn’t tell him did you? His head is big enough already.”

And then he’s laughing too. They roll around in hysterics together and he feels lighter than ever before.

They spend the rest of the night talking, nothing deep, they’ve done enough of that today, just idle chat but it feels special anyway. Eventually, they fall asleep. He’s holding onto her, doesn’t want to let her go for a single second. And when he wakes up in the morning, she’s still there, still cuddled into his side.

“Not a dream then,” he murmurs into her hair.

And nothing’s ever perfect, but this feels pretty damn close.


End file.
